Do you believe me now?
by Krystinas78
Summary: When Emma and her pack move to Forks, Washington to help the La push pack out. Emma isn't expecting Vampires to be there at her school or does she.


Chapter 1Emma's Pov

My real name is Emeralda Daisy McClaw, but my close friends and family call me Emma. I'm a memory keeper. I wear a necklace with a picture of myself in my younger years and my brother in his younger years. I keep memories from the past, present, and future. I can time travel when something tragic happens to the people I love. I have all the earth's powers like: Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. I can change into any animal I please, but the one I change into the most is a wolf. I have Light green eyes that seem like they can see your soul, curly black hair that goes to my waist and is as soft as silk. I have curves that I'm proud of, long strong legs, a back meant for wings of a bird, I'm pretty tall I'm at least over six feet. Some people say I'm beautiful, but a lot of people don't know my past. I'm moving to Forks, Washington, with my pack consisting of four guys that think they love me. I got a vision saying there is trouble with another pack down in La Push.

My Pack and I made it to the airport in Ohio. I paid for the tickets and found our seats and waited for my adventure to begin.

My Pack and I made it to Forks without a problem, we were going to live in town and not in La Push so we don't cause suspicion to the other pack living in La Push. I already bought a house and I had a car waiting for us when we got to Forks. The Pack and I piled into my car and drove to my house. We were all freshmen and we were all going to Forks High school Home of the Spartas. "Are we there yet?" Jake asked. "Almost." I replied. We finally got to the house. I carried my stuff to the room I picked out. The room had green walls it wasn't a puky green but more like a light green, the floor was hardwood that was dark wooded. The bed had green covers and the pillows were silk with little patterns on them there was a veil over the bed the veil was a light green. Over in the corners were mahogany bookcases that would be filled with books and games. There was a flat screen TV that was built into the light green wall. The dresser was a dark mahogany that matched the bookcases and had a huge mirror. I set my suitcases on my bed and started to unpack. I started with my underwear, Bras, and socks. I put them in three different draws the small top one for underwear, the small second one for Bras, and the third small one for my socks. I put t-shirts and blouses together, sweat pants and shorts together, jeans by themselves, pjs together, and then I had a junk draw for stuff. I put my dresses in my closet and other dressy stuff together. I went over to my dresser and set up all my perfumes and make-up. I also bought some bath stuff for me so I slipped out of my room and walked to the bathroom and set it up how I wanted. The bathroom is sea-green with specks of blue. I put the green and blue towel in the cabinet and grabbed two towels and put them on the towel rack. I set up everything in the bathroom, and went down the stairs. "Hey guys I'm going shopping for food and other stuff, want anything?" I called out. "Nah, just get food and stuff because I'm starving." The pack called out. " OK, I'll be back in a few hours." I grabbed my coat and my car keys and headed out the door.

I got to the store and went inside and got a shopping cart. I picked up milk, eggs, bread, soup, steaks, corn, potatoes, and Mac and Cheese. I paid for my stuff and drove home. I got home and put away the food in the right places and started on dinner. I cooked steak, mashed potatoes, and corn. I called to dinner and everyone sat down and ate their dinner. After dinner I cleaned up and went up stairs changed into my pajama's and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next day…

I woke up and got dressed I put on skinny jeans and a green blouse that made my eyes pop. I put my tennis on shoes and skipped down the stairs. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down and ate, I put the bowl away and went up stairs to wake up the boys. I got them up and all of them were dressed, fed, and ready to go to school. I put on my jacket and I grabbed my keys. "Come on guys it's time to go!" I yelled. We Piled into my green Mercedes, and sped off to our new school.

We got there really early so The Pack and I went into the office and got our classes. I went to my first class, which is Math. The teacher introduced me to the class, I smiled when she couldn't pronounce my name. "You guys can call me Emma." I said trying not to laugh. The rest of morning went by fast, and then it was time for lunch. I got in line and my eyes met gold. I got my lunch and found Mike and some of his friends saying come here. I tried not to roll my eyes at Mike. "Who are they?" I asked. "They are the Cullens." Jessica said. "Which one is which?" Josh asked. "The blonde is Rosalie, the brawny one is Emmett, the short pixie is Alice, the one with blonde hair and looks in pain is Jasper, and finally the bronzed hair one with muscles is Edward." Jessica said. The bell rang and I got up and walked to my next class, which is biology. I walked in the classroom and had the teacher sign my slip. He said I have to sit next to Edward. Oh great. I thought. "Hi my name is Emeralda McClaw, but please call me Emma." I said. "Hi my name is Edward Cullen." He said. "Hmm seems your toxic?" I asked. "Does my blood smell to good to be true?" I asked. "How do you know I'm a vampire!" He whispered to me. "Well let's just say I'm pretty old let's just say I became what I am today in 1917 the day you were changed." I said. "We'll continue this conversation at my house." I said. Then the song `Falling Down` came to mind.

After school I drove back to the house and saw Edward already outside. I rolled my eyes at him. I stood there and started my story. "It all started when I was 17 years old, I heard stories saying my family were monsters, I never knew they were actually true I just thought they were all a myth. One day my mom cracked and told I was turning into a memory keeper. When I saw Carlisle, I guess I blew up. I saw him bite you and I also felt the venom running through your veins to your heart.


End file.
